particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Trigunia
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Classical History Early Trigunians - first people came from modern-day Kizenia who came across the Straits of Trigunia in the early in the AD 100s - the earliest areas settled was along the southeastern coast of Lesser Chadonya; - written & archaeological evidence seems to suggest that the first place settled was not Lesser Chadonia itself but instead was Great Bear Island - however, it seems that the first Kizenian settlers quickly moved to the area around modern-day Cheya in Kildan Olvar led by the folk-hero Milov - other groups began to settle up and down the coast of Lesser Chadonya; these would gradually develop into the early Clans of Trigunian history - southern Lesser Chadonya was settled by Kizenians by the early AD 200s with Chadonya following by the 400s - oddly Chadonya was not settled nor explored by the Clans of Lesser Chadonya and nor by the Kizenian tribes of modern-day Kizenia for several centuries - speculation as to why the areas were not settled has much do with the rocky and barren geography of eastern Chadonya - it is estimated that by AD 500 the population of Lesser Chadonya had reached a meager 6,000 found mostly in small farming & fishing settlements along the coasts - Early Ways of Life The Clans - most major Clans were found on the island of Lesser Chadonya; many smaller & more adventurous clans settled on Chadonya during the AD 400s & then on Tirgith by the AD 600s - Trigunae - Cheae - Olvarae Outside Exploration - Trigunia remained a distant and unexplored land, mysterious to the outside world for many centuries - as the lower islands of Keris were explored and settled by colonial figures, especially Luhtori and Endralon - Sea of Deliverance area was mostly explored by Endralons and then used by Endralon fishing and whaling fleets, for which they established small bases on the mainland in what is now Dolgaria and New Endralon - these whaling fleets are who corresponded with the Trigunian tribes along the southern coast of Lesser Chadonya - Several instances are recorded in which these tribes fought and killed many Endralon whaling crews and shipwreck survivors, while the exact reason is unknown, most speculate that it was because of the threat to the fish and whale supply poised by the Endralon fleets - because of these attacks, the Trigunian tribes were given a fearsome reputation and many Endralon crews refused to sail up the Strait of Trigunia - despite these attacks, over several decades, Trigunian tribes became trading partners with the Endralon crews, importing, among other things, between quality iron and metal weapons which the Trigunians quickly replicated - Using these new weapons, several Trigunian tribes perfected the art of the maritime raid and plundered up and down the Strait of Trigunia coast of modern-day Dolgaria, New Endralon, and Egelion - these raids continued on untill well into the early 1700s in some parts - the killing of shipwrecked Endralon sailors did cease, but only to hold them as hostages until a ransom was paid by passing Endralon ships; the ransom was mostly paid in goods such as metal objects like pots and pans, iron weapons, and other products like food and animals; it was during these ransoms that it is believed that the Trigunians received the first firearms - however, in 1702 Mojmír Svatopluk Tuka, Duke of Žhadoniš in Deltaria and several crew members, including the Terran Catholic priest Pavol Ľudovít Jur Hronec (later St Ľudovít Terran Catholicism), were shipwrecked in the Sea of Deliverance by one of its frequent and horrendous storms - Duke Žhadoniš and his small group ended up in the hands of the Trigunae-speaking T'ir tribe on the island of Tirgith - Duke Žhadoniš, based on his clothing, language, and complexion was quickly eestablished as not being an Endralon and he was subsequently transported across the Tirgith Strait to the shores of modern Chadonia - the Duke was given an audience with the Trigunae-speaking tribal confederation, who were greatly impressed with his attitude and personality - Duke Žhadoniš stayed with the T'ir tribe for nearly two years, during that time, he used his skills and knowledge to aid in the construction of several buildings and helped layout a new fishing village that would later come to be known as Rodshyadam but instead was referred to as Žhadonišin - during this time, Priest Pavol Ľudovít Jur Hronec converted several ranking members of the T'ir tribe to Terran Catholicism as well as nearly 200 tribe members - in 1704, an Endralon ship was spotted and the captain agreed to carry the Duke and several members of his group along in order to eventually reach Deltaria - before the Duke left his the T'ir tribe, he was able to broker both a peace and trade treaty with the tribe, with the port of entry in Žhadonišin Establishment of Rodshyadam Cultural Diffusion Creation of the Trigunian Nobility Noble & Clan Rule Colonial Period EDIT!!!! Awed by the Duke, they were easily convinced to ally with Deltaria, and the Duchy of Chadon was established on the western tip of Chadonia. It expanded by 1735 to cover all of the western island of Trigunia, and soon Deltaria controlled all of Western Keris (the western island of Trigunia, Dolgaria, and parts of New Endralon). At around the same time, the Dranian Empire claimed the eastern island of Trigunia and northern New Endralon and Egelion, while the Anantonese Empire claimed what was left over, southeastern Keris. Dolgaria was oppressed by Deltaria, and a revolt started in Karzon in 1740. The revolt was successful, and the Kingdom of Dolgaria was established. Not long after news of that reached Dranland, in 1741 Deltaria cajoled Dranland into signing a treaty giving up their part of Trigunia in exchange for giving Dranland Deltaria's part of New Endralon. After many wars, the Dolgarian Kingdom took control of all of modern-day Dolgaria in 1752, the Anantonese Empire took control of modern-day Egelion, Dranland took New Endralon, and Deltaria took Trigunia. The borders of Keris had settled into their present form. Foreign Rule in Trigunia Rise of Trigunian Nationalism -- Trigunia was founded in 1865 after the island of Less Chadonya was united by the Trigunskii tribe. Over the next 200 years Trigunians (An ethnic group originating in Kildan Olvar) would colonize the rest of modern day Trigunia. By 2072 only one obstacle remained, a metropolis on the west coast of Chadonya called by its inhabitants Rodshyadam. The history of Rodshyadam stretched back many years, and it existed at least a thousand years (but very likely more) before the founding of Trigunia. It was an ancient trading post of Great Deltaria. When the Deltarian empire collapsed the trading post grew. Its inhabitants remained ethnically seperate from the rest of the local population, and technologically far outstripped the locals. Only after the creation of Trigunia on Less Chadonya did any local force have the technological capacity of Rodshyadam. In October 2072 the Trigunian army launched a fierce attack on Rodshyadam, breaking through its outer defences. For the next 3 years a bitter guerrilla war would be fought within the walls of Rodshyadam itself, as the Rodshya desperately tried to recapture the rest of the city. Finally in 2076 the Rodshya commander Yuri Bukharin declared the war over, and signed an unconditional surrender. For many years after this brief conflict, the new state would enjoy years of peace and prosperity. Trigunian culture flourished, and the subdued Rodshya colonised the rest of Chadonya. Totalitarianism would not surface in Trigunia until the late 2390's, in the form of the KCCP. The KCCP intended to create a large communist state, which would also comprise the states of the continent of Keris. This appalled Nationalists, who did not wish for Trigunian national sovereignty to disapear in this way. Civil war ensued, however, the nationalist forces were soon defeated by the numerically superior communists. Though opposition remained, it lacked the military capability to carry on the war. Nationalist leaders fled to Dorvik, ready to liberate Trigunia once more. KCCP oppression would continue for another 15 years, but the failure of other revolutions in Keris and growing opposition to the government planted the seeds of it's collapse. In 2413 the Trigunian Nationalists returned, and begun a program of glasnost. Riots erupted across Trigunia, and the KCCP finally collapsed in 2416. The new republic did not survive long, a new rodshya national consciousness awoke. Natsional Bolsheviki quickly moved to take power in the vacuum. They called for a return to Trigunian strength, and the forcible implementation of Rodshya as the national language. After the Hutori Civil War, several Hutorian royalist parties moved to Trigunia. Harry I of Hutori was crowned as Tsar Triguniya and the Trigunskaya Federalnaya Respublika become the Trigunskaya Imperiya. In 2596, the KCCP was revived by a group of Communists led by the (KCCP) Communist Ideological Committee. Early elections were called, and the KCCP secured a 2/3 majority. Trigunia's name again changed, to Trigunskaya Sotsalisticheskaya Respublika. Following the collapse of the KCCP, Trigunia reverted to an independent Republic. In early 2664, Trigunia was rocked by chaos when the only remaining political party in the nation, the Konservativnye Soyuz collapsed leaving the government without legislators. The Trigunian Nationalist League rose from be the regional level to the nation stage. Shortly thereafter the Trigunian Unionist Party reemerged on the national stage. In private talks with the TUP the TNL revealed that they were actually Hulstrians whose ancestors immigrated to Trigunia under the reign of Aleskandr I. They sought to bring Trigunia into personal union with Hulstria, while maintaining a unquiely Trigunian national identity. The TUP agreed to this idea and in 2667, Heinrich I of Hulstria was coronated Great Prince of Trigunia in Rodshyadam. Heinrich's reign was a peaceful one, and saw the stabilized of Trigunian society. In 2679, following the restoration of Deltaria, the Royal Duma agree to accords in which the Deltarian Tsar would be recognized as Tsar of Trigunia. As per this agreement, the House of Rothingren became Trigunia's Dynastia, and was established on paar with the other Deltarian Dynastias, which Heinrich retaining his position of Great Prince. Republican forces removed the Monarchy late in the 27th century. Trigunia is currently moving on a more reformist Republican course. Work in Progress Rise of the KCCP Totalitarianism would not surface in Trigunia until the late 2390's, in the form of the KCCP. The KCCP intended to create a large communist state, which would also comprise the states of the continent of Keris. This appalled Nationalists, who did not wish for Trigunian national sovereignty to disappear in this way. Civil war ensued, however, the nationalist forces were soon defeated by the numerically superior communists. Though opposition remained, it lacked the military capability to carry on the war. Nationalist leaders fled to Dorvik, ready to liberate Trigunia once more. KCCP oppression would continue for another 15 years, but the failure of other revolutions in Keris and growing opposition to the government planted the seeds of it's collapse. In 2413 the Trigunian Nationalists returned, and begun a program of glasnost. Riots erupted across Trigunia, and the KCCP finally collapsed in 2416. The new republic did not survive long, a new rodshya national consciousness awoke. Natsional Bolsheviki quickly moved to take power in the vacuum. They called for a return to Trigunian strength, and the forcible implementation of Rodshya as the national language. After the Hutori Civil War, several Hutorian royalist parties moved to Trigunia. Harry I of Hutori was crowned as Tsar Triguniya and the Trigunskaya Federalnaya Respublika become the Trigunskaya Imperiya. In 2596, the KCCP was revived by a group of Communists led by the . Early elections were called, and the KCCP secured a 2/3 majority. Trigunia's name again changed, to Trigunskaya Sotsalisticheskaya Respublika. The First Republic and the Hulstrian Monarchy Following the collapse of the KCCP, Trigunia reverted to an independent Republic. In early 2664, Trigunia was rocked by chaos when the only remaining political party in the nation, the Konservativnye Soyuz collapsed leaving the government without legislators. The Trigunian Nationalist League rose from be the regional level to the nation stage. Shortly thereafter the Trigunian Unionist Party reemerged on the national stage. In private talks with the TUP the TNL revealed that they were actually Hulstrians whose ancestors immigrated to Trigunia under the reign of Aleskandr I. They sought to bring Trigunia into personal union with Hulstria, while maintaining a unquiely Trigunian national identity. The TUP agreed to this idea and in 2667, Heinrich I of Hulstria was coronated Great Prince of Trigunia in Rodshyadam. Heinrich's reign was a peaceful one, and saw the stabilized of Trigunian society. In 2679, following the restoration of Deltaria, the Royal Duma agree to accords in which the Deltarian Tsar would be recognized as Tsar of Trigunia. As per this agreement, the House of Rothingren became Trigunia's Dynastia, and was established on paar with the other Deltarian Dynastias, which Heinrich retaining his position of Great Prince. The Second Republic and the New Socialist Republic Republican forces removed the Monarchy late in the 27th century. Trigunia is currently moving on a more reformist Republican course. In the 3270s, Trigunia was once again taken by communists forces, partially by stealth. The Kommunisticheskaya Komitet Krestyanskikh was aided in it's dramatic takeover by the Kommunisticheskaya Komiteta Rabochikh (formerly the Partiya Chernych sotnya Trigunii) a right-wing fascist party which swiftly changed it's stance in 3276. In 3280 and 3285 the coalition between the two parties won successive mandates from the people. It was during this period that Trigunia became the Trigunskaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika, and the third UKSR was formed. By 3287 the Trudovaya Partiya Trigunii, another communist party, continued the work of the original coalition. Following the 3290 crisis, the UKSR was ended. The Modern Federation In 3830 the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union formed after the collapse of the Democratic Socialist Party, in the wake of the collapse of order the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union stepped in. It was shortly after that the Trigunian Federation was formed. The Trigunian Federation was formed and immediately set out to restore its diplomatic and military supremacy that it once carried; it started this by joining the Collective Security and Cooperation Organization and aligning itself with Indrala. In 3830 the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union formed after the collapse of the Democratic Socialist Party, in the wake of the collapse of order the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union stepped in. It was shortly after that the Trigunian Federation was formed. The Trigunian Federation was formed and immediately set out to restore its diplomatic and military supremacy that it once carried; it started this by joining the Collective Security and Cooperation Organization and aligning itself with Indrala. In 3869 the United Trigunia Party was formed after the collapse of the For the Tsar Party, in the wake of the collapse, the United Trigunia Party stepped in and claimed the government. The Trigunian Empire was formed under the rule of the White Guard. The People's Party set out to restore Trigunia's diplomatic and military supremacy that it once carried. And years later formed the Trigunian Federation. Category:Trigunia Category:History